We Slowly Drove
We Slowly Drove '(Case #7) is the seventh fanmade case as well as being the second case in the Verdant Meadows district and the seventh case in Bluehaven by CCFan32. Case Background With Chief Price's kidnapping and the Black Viper snake running loose, the Bluehaven Police Department issues a lookout for both the Chief and the snake. As Detective Patricia Bennett and the player were pondering where Chief Price might be, an automobile crashes inside the police station, causing a massive fire, prompting the team to investigate immediately. Luckily, no one inside the police station was harmed but a used car salesman named Peter Sneff, was found burning to death inside the car. After the firefighters put the massive fire to a halt, the team sent Peter's body off to Elizabeth for autopsy as they believe they should treat this as a murder. Elizabeth confirmed that the brakes on Sneff's car was cut and oddly enough, the killer even fixed the car to make it go faster so that Sneff would lose control, verifying that this was a murder. During the investigation, the team finds a pair of wire cutters which were proven by Mark Delvecchio, to have been used to cut the brakes on the car. After finding the oil used to fix the victim's car and an oil-stained rag used by the killer, they were revealed to be a building tenant named Haley McAdams. Peter and Haley were in a relationship for a short while because of Peter cheating on her with another man. Haley couldn't believe what happened and was glad Peter was out of his life. Unfortunately for Haley, she would often see him around the building the two live in. Haley couldn't stand whenever she was around Peter and hated the idea that she still lived in the same building with a bisexual man that she broke up with so she cut the brakes on Peter's car at the mechanics shop and fixed it so it would go faster since she already knew it was old and slow. After spilling oil on herself, she tried to clean it up to no avail, and she even tried to hide the oil she used. Haley was ready to be shipped off to court, but not before Patricia told her what a disgusting and vile creature she was. In court, Haley revealed before the Honorable Kingsley that she despised the LGBT community and was discriminatory against them not to mention her thinking they should have no rights because they're "different" than others. This made the Honorable Kingsley furious as he believes everyone deserves rights and that what Haley did was extremely wrong, putrid, and unjustified. Judge Kingsley handed down a lifetime jail sentence with a parole possibility for 35 years. Several hours after Haley's incarceration, the team gets a complaint about the landlord of the tenement building, Ricky Wagstaff, having a dispute with a mechanic named Gregory Crane. After being informed of the details, the team encounters the organizer of the circus, Leslie Harper. She claims that her official document of the circus was gone due to the investigation and she believes her document is in her belongings when Junior Officer Michael Collins took them for investigation purposes. The team managed to prove that Gregory Crane stole Ricky's car, thanks to Mark's forensic skills. After Gregory was fined and detained, Ricky wanted help and revealed that he was a clown at the circus for over 30 years and wants to relive the memories. After that, the team found Leslie's document and told her to put the annual circus on hold until the Black Viper snake is officially caught. After dealing with the issues, the player meets Chief Price's wife, Olivia Price, who takes her husband's position as chief until he is safe and sound. Victim *'Peter Sneff '(Was burned to death inside his car after crashing it) Murder Weapon *'Wire Cutters Killer *'Haley McAdams' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect is in contact with parrots *The suspect gets manicures Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain *The suspect wears blue eyeshadow Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with parrots Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain *The suspect wears blue eyeshadow Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect is in contact with parrots *The suspect gets manicures Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect is in contact with parrots *The suspect gets manicures Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue eyeshadow Killer's Profile *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer is in contact with parrots. *The killer gets manicures. *The killer has an oil stain. *The killer wears blue eyeshadow. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Police Station. (Clues: Victim's Body, Car Pieces, Scorched Letter; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer knows mechanics) *Examine Car Pieces. (Result: Steering Wheel) *Examine Steering Wheel. (Result: Feathers) *Analyze Feathers. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer is in contact with parrots) *Examine Scorched Letter. (Result: Letter to Landlord; New Suspect: Ricky Wagstaff) *Quiz Ricky Wagstaff about the victim. (Prerequisite: Letter to Landlord unraveled) *Investigate Victim's Apartment. (Clues: Torn Book, Broken Object; Prerequisite: Talk to Ricky) *Examine Torn Book. (Result: Book) *Question Haley McAdams about the victim. (Prerequisite: Book restored) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Renee Rieper) *Talk to Renee Rieper about the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mechanics Shop. (Clues: Tool Box, Pile of Magazines; Available at start) *Ask Gregory Crane about the victim. (Prerequisite: Mechanics Shop investigated) *Examine Tool Box. (Result: Wire Cutters) *Analyze Wire Cutters. (15:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Wire Cutters; Evidence: Killer gets manicures) *Examine Pile of Magazines. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Car Selling Form) *Question Ricky Wagstaff about him selling his car to the victim. (Prerequisite: Car Selling Form restored) *Investigate Apartment Couch. (Clues: Card, Sticky Notes; Prerequisite: Wire Cutters analyzed) *Examine Card. (Result: Unknown Phone Number) *Analyze Unknown Phone Number. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Leslie Harper) *Question Leslie Harper about the victim. (Prerequisite: Unknown Phone Number analyzed) *Examine Sticky Notes. (Result: Death Threat) *Analyze Death Threat. (09:00:00) *Ask Renee Rieper about the death threat. (Prerequisite: Death Threat analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Question Gregory Crane about the victim's car at his shop. (Available at start) *Investigate Car. (Clues: Pile of Bolts; Prerequisite: Talk to Gregory) *Examine Pile of Bolts. (Result: Oil-stained Rag) *Analyze Oil-stained Rag. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer has an oil stain) *Investigate Officer's Desk. (Clues: Victim's Wallet, Car Keys; Available at start) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Photograph) *Talk to Haley about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Photograph found) *Examine Car Keys. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Question Leslie about her prints on the victim's keys. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Investigate Mechanics Shop. (Clues: Oil Can; Prerequisite: Talk to Haley and Leslie) *Examine Oil Can. (Result: Blue Powder) *Analyze Blue Powder. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears blue eyeshadow) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Settle the dispute between Ricky Wagstaff and Gregory Crane. (Available at start) *Investigate Mechanics Shop. (Clues: Toolbox; Prerequisite: Talk to Ricky) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Bent Butterfly Knife) *Analyze Bent Butterfly Knife. (06:00:00) *Detain Gregory Crane for stealing Ricky's car. (Reward: 7,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Bent Butterfly Knife analyzed) *Inform Ricky Wagstaff about the resolved issue. (Prerequisite: Arrest Gregory) *Investigate Victim's Apartment. (Clues: Locked Safe; Prerequisite: Talk to Ricky) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Clown Horn) *Give the clown horn to Ricky Wagstaff. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Clown Horn found) *Investigate Police Station. (Clues: Leslie's Belongings; Available at start) *Examine Leslie's Belongings. (Result: Circus Document) *Analyze Circus Document. (09:00:00) *Tell Leslie the circus will have to be put on hold. (Reward: Clown Outfit; Prerequisite: Circus Document analyzed) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case title comes from Emily Dickinson's poem, "Because I could not stop for Death". Category:All Fanmade Cases